


And They All Just Lived

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: What's a man to offer but himself to the one they love?





	1. Chapter 1

He's not blind and he's old enough to not be naïve. But he watches them. It's kind of hard not to. It was an open secret, Loïc and Lucas. They've all raced each other at some other series at some point in time, practically grew up in the sport with these guys. But Jerome couldn't help himself. He was breaking so many rules because of how stupid he's being. He thinks to himself that one of these days he's going to snap and he won't be accountable to whatever it is he ends up doing. 

He didn't think it would be during the third race of the season that everything will start to crumble. Driving around Buenos Aries was tough. Things got heated between him and his teammate and everyone could feel the tension the moment they came back after the race. The team let them cool off for a few hours before they started debrief. Everyone thought it would do them some good. If only Jerome could keep his own mouth shut.

Jerome was just stood outside the team tent as he takes in what little breeze the weather had to offer when Loïc made his way out. "Off to see him?" Jerome scoffs at his teammate. "Do you really have to ask?" Loïc bites back as he takes a few steps away from Jerome. "Why do you always do that? Run to him when you need him?" Jerome pushes on. "It's an arrangement." Loïc says, his tone was calculated and cold. "Why Lucas?" Jerome just keeps asking. Loïc actually turns and scoffs at him. "Wish it was you?" Loïc says before Jerome snaps. 

Jerome drags him back into the team tent before he presses himself against his teammate and slots their lips together. It was harsh and demanding but, god, Jerome's wanted to do this for so long. He keeps giving and giving until he feels Loïc's lips move against his. Just as demanding and hungry and if this was what he gets after them almost crashing into each other it's almost a risk Jerome's willing to take. 

Suddenly Jerome feels himself being pushed off as his lips were torn away from Loïc's. Loïc fixes himself before he gives Jerome one last look and makes his way back out. "Don't go." Jerome says and he hears Loïc's footsteps stop. "Don't go to him." Jerome adds. "Why?" Loïc says, barely a whisper but his tone was cold. "I love you." Jerome hears those words said with his own voice. Unable to believe that he's actually said them, said them to Loïc. 

It felt like everything has stoped when Jerome heard Loïc's footsteps move away from him. He turns to follow the other man when he was confronted by the sight of Loïc standing as if he was glued on the spot as Lucas stands in front of him. Loïc turns to see that Jerome has followed him out. Jerome and Lucas' eyes meet for a brief second before the Brazilian walks away from them. "Lucas, wait!" Loïc shouts after the other man as he follows. And Jerome could do nothing but watch them go.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucas, please." Loïc all but pleads as he tries to keep in stride with Lucas. Lucas eventually stops and turn to face the Frenchman. Loïc was puzzled when he saw Lucas' face. He was as calm as ever. His face was schooled into a soft expression and his eyes held no anger or such feeling. It made Loïc feel more anxious than calm. 

"You don't have to explain anything." Lucas says as he places his hands on Loïc's shoulders. He gives him a small smile as he look into Loïc's eyes. "You heard what he said?" Loïc asks, his voice hushed and small. Lucas shakes his head no. "I didn't have to." Lucas says as his smile grows and Loïc's eyes widen. "Come on. We should have talked about this ages ago." Lucas says as he takes Loïc by his wrist and guides him inside the Abt team tent. 

Jerome could have sworn a hole was growing inside of him. He watches them, almost feels like it's all he could do now. Lucas places his hand on Loïc's shoulders as he smiles. They were talking in hushed tones but no one needed to guess what they were talking about. Probably making plans and promises to each other for later. And then Lucas takes Loïc inside his team tent and Jerome watches them disappear inside. Maybe whatever they talked about wasn't for later, he idly thinks. Jerome sighs as he stares at the spot where moments ago Loïc and Lucas stood. He turns back and heads to his own team. He's never felt emptier in his life. 

Lucas sits Loïc down on one of the chairs lying around. "I didn't have to hear what Jerome said, if I'm assuming what he said was about his feelings for you." Lucas says without missing a breath. Loïc's eyes go wide. "I've seen the way he looks at you. You can't hide the meaning of such look, my friend." Lucas adds as he smiles at Loïc. "All this time?" Loïc asks in disbelief. "Since last season, if I'm correct." Lucas says. "He should have said. He should have said something before." Loïc says. Lucas chuckles at his words. "You really think he would have said something fully knowing about this?" Lucas says as he points to himself and to Loïc. 

"Jerome cares about you more than I ever could. You'll always be my friend and I'll always love you that way. But Loïc, you're so blind sometimes that you can't see what's been in front of you this whole time." Lucas says and Loïc looks up to meet his eyes. Has he really been this clueless the entire time? That he failed to see the way Jerome looked at him? Jerome who was his teammate that he saw every other week and who he worked with. He's so confused. 

Lucas approaches him and crouches down so they were eye-level. He takes Loïc's hands into his as he smiles at his friend. "I think we should stop this. We should have a long time ago. But now people are getting hurt and I couldn't let you have that feeling of guilt hanging over you." Lucas says. "Jerome loves you and he's been hurt enough. Talk to him, maybe even give him a chance. At least acknowledge what he feels for you and somehow thank him if you really couldn't return his feelings." Lucas adds. 

Loïc was still trying to process everything. What happened with Jerome, what he said. Lucas ending their arrangement and knowing all this time about how Jerome felt for him. His mind was everywhere. Lucas just smiles at him before he leans in and gives Loïc a quick peck on his lips. It wasn't even a kiss. Lucas' eyes were open and whatever it was, it was clearly something between friends and just friends.

Then Loïc's mind reels back to when Jerome kissed him. It wasn't anything like the other kisses he's had, be it with Lucas or anyone. The way Jerome pressed his body against his. How his lips were demanding but never forceful. How despite the intensity of it all, Jerome's thumb was stroking Loïc's cheek the entire time. And he remembers how he kissed him back. How the moment his lips moved against Jerome's he gave the other man the smallest flicker of hope and he crushed it when he ran after Lucas, as if ignoring what just happened between them. Loïc feels sick, what has he done?

"I need to go." Loïc says as he stands up abruptly. Lucas pulls him back for one last hug before he lets him go. Loïc feels like he's on autopilot as he marches back to his team, to Jerome. He rushes inside the team tent and was greeted by Jerome standing there. Jerome looks at him with wide eyes for a moment before they turn cold and a frown falls on his lips. "Back from Lucas so soon?" Jerome bites back and Loïc feels his blood run cold. "Jerome." Loïc starts but he never got to finish. "Save it. I should have know with how close the two of you are and with working at Audi. I never stood a chance." Jerome says, his voice fading out in the end.

"There you two are!" One of the engineers find them. "Debrief's about to start and we couldn't find you two. Come on." He says as he ushers the two drivers to where the rest of the team were. Loïc spends the next two hours of the debrief looking at Jerome while Jerome would look anywhere but at Loïc. Loïc could feel his insides weighing him down. Was this the guilt Lucas was talking about? And if it was what does it mean? All he knows is that he couldn't stand having Jerome act this way around him or the way his blue eyes, normally so vibrant and happy, have gone cold and won't even meet his. He needs to do something or at least try to.


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing Jerome expected or needed was to get a text from Lucas saying that they needed to talk. The sun was setting in Argentina and all Jerome wanted to do was crawl under his bed, maybe after a long shower, and sulk. What could Lucas possibly want to talk about? Maybe ask him to back off Loïc and leave him alone. 

So Jerome takes a quick shower and changes his clothes before he heads to Lucas' room a few floors up the hotel. Jerome was greeted by a smiling Lucas and it almost feels like a trap before he gets chewed out by the Brazilian for even looking at Loïc let alone kissing him. "Sit, sit. You want a drink?" Lucas offers but Jerome shakes his head no. Lucas sits down on the edge of his bed facing Jerome who was sat on one of the chairs in the room. The last thing Jerome wants to imagine was how that bed was last used. 

"I didn't ask you to be here for whatever reason you think." Lucas says, his lips quirked upward in almost a smirk. Great, he's a mind reader now. "The arrangement between me and Loïc is done." Lucas says. "You broke up with each other?" Jerome asks, feeling dumb after the words left his mouth. Lucas chuckles before he shakes his head. "Only people in relationships break up. It was only just sex between me and Loïc. There was never a moment that we thought we'd feel anything for each other. We've always just been friends." Lucas says.

Jerome tries to wrap his brain around what Lucas was saying. "You can give him more than I can. I've seen the way you look at him. I know Jerome, I knew the entire time." Lucas says as he looks Jerome in the eyes. "Love is never an easy feeling to hide." Lucas adds. Jerome feels like he's just been caught stealing something. "Loïc's always been slow about these things. It's not that he avoids such things but he can get wrapped up in his own bubble that he can't see things when it's right there. He can act cold but I know you know that that's not true." Lucas says. 

And Jerome agrees. He's had a few good nights out with Loïc and they've shared a few jokes here and there and that's one of the reasons why Jerome felt that way about the other man. "I know it's not my place to ask but you've always been patient with him. I'm asking if you could be a little more patient with him this time." Lucas asks. Jerome's eyes go wide because here was the man he thought was in between him and Loïc and he's asking him something he couldn't even imagine he'd ask of him. Jerome nods once. "Yeah. I can do that." Jerome says as Lucas smiles at his answer. 

"Take care of him, make him happy. I know you will." Lucas says. "Thank you." Jerome says. Lucas smiles before he pulls out his phone. "There's a sushi restaurant a few blocks from here. I'll ask Loïc out for dinner. Be there before 7." Lucas says with a grin and Jerome's eyes go wide. "I suggest you make yourself look handsome for your date." Lucas says with a chuckle before Jerome stands up. "Good luck." Lucas says with a smile as he shows Jerome out. 

It was a few minutes past 7 when Loïc got at the restaurant Lucas told him they were having dinner at. He still felt tense after everything that happened earlier in the day. Jerome was still avoiding him and he was pretty convinced that the other man was on his way back home to Monaco by now and Loïc wasn't sure when they'd see each other next. He doesn't even know what he'd say to Jerome if he was given the chance to talk to him. But he wants that chance. Even if he'd stutter dumbly at first, Loïc wants to talk to Jerome and fix things. Maybe he'd ask Lucas for advice later. 

Loïc tries to find the table that Lucas told him and he was pointed near the back of the restaurant. Loïc makes his way towards the table only to see someone else that isn't Lucas. Jerome was sitting there as if he was waiting for Loïc all this time. Jerome gives him a small smile, his eyes no longer hard and cold but they still have a hint of uncertainty in them, Loïc slides into the seat opposite of him. He tries to breath because a few minutes ago he was thinking about getting the chance to talk to Jerome and now here he is right in front of him. Jerome's hair was perfect, looking soft and fluffy and he looks handsome under the dim light of the restaurant. 

"I've already ordered a few things. They have your favorite." Jerome says, a little rushed and nervous. "Oh, uhm, thanks." Loïc says, hating how he sounds awkward. The silence stretches between them as Loïc fiddles with his chopsticks. "Lucas talked to me. He told me everything." Jerome says as Loïc's eyes go wide. "I'm sorry." Jerome adds. "I feel like I should be the one saying sorry." Loïc says. "I was thinking what I'd say to you if I was given the chance but now Lucas told you and I don't know what to say." Loïc says. Jerome shakes his head. "Don't think about it too hard. But know that I'll listen to anything you have to say no matter what it is." Jerome says with a small smile. Loïc finds himself smiling at that. For the first time in that day they both felt like they could just breath and be themselves. Like they could be themselves around each other again.


End file.
